Gary Iverson
Gary Iverson (born July 13, 1940) is an American politician, businessman, activist and Libertarian Party chair. His claim to fame was the Prostitution ring formed in D.C. in 1983. Before Congress Childhood Gary Iverson was born on July 13th, 1940 in Pennsylvania to a loving mother and father. He is a civil rights activist and former congressmen, two time felon, attorney, Presidential hopeful, Last recognized party chair of the Republican party and current leader of the revived Libertarian party which he started shortly after the collapse of the Republicans. Career Before Iverson ran for congress he was a business associate and close friend of acclaimed Libertarian politician Larry Sharpe. He and Sharpe co ran Reason Media Group during the 70s and into the 80s, after Sharpe died of undisclosed conditions Iverson sold to democratic politician Henry Miltop for 25 million dollars. Iverson and Sharpe were similar in politics but different in methods, Sharpe respected the process and though his career was marred by democratic slander he trusted the political process, Iverson was more cynical than Sharpe. Post Reason After Iverson sold Reason, or at the time "Think Media" (renamed after Sharpe passed) he joined the Republican party as the Libertarian party collapsed shortly after Sharpe passed. In his time in the Party he was elected to Congress and eventually voted in as Party Chair. American Bud While in Congress Iverson defended Larry Erickson in a drug case which went all the way to the Supreme Court, The court decided 2-1 that Drug prohibition was a violation of the American People's constitutional rights and a violation of state's rights. Iverson then founded American Bud, a drug company focusing on weed, cocaine, and heroin. American Bud only offered consumers a paper catalog to buy their products and sold their products in bulk to stores and pharmacies. After legalization 16 states filed a class action against American Bud and the case is still pending. American Bud's most notable products are "Shapre's Pen" named after the late Larry Sharpe, American Bud says it was their highest THC product, and "Millis Top" named after the current President, Heny Miltop, which the company says was the lowest THC product they offered. Congress and the Presidency While in Congress Iverson and Andrew Young often clashed over policy. During this time the party was gearing for the Presidential elections Iverson and Young both made strong bids however Young attempted to seize the Party chair when Iverson announced he as chair would decide the nominations in lieu of his Party reforms. The Iverson document was a list of proposed reforms designed to better the Republican party and delegate administrative powers. The Dissolution of the GOP After the Iverson document's rejection by Andrew Young and Andrew Bolt, Bolt and Young split off from the Republican party after failing to remove Iverson via vote. Iverson mean while was ensnared in a Prostitution scandal, Monty Python then became chair and attempted to disband the party mockingly calling it, "The Iverson Party". However he was removed and replaced with Michael Strange who now Chairs the Libertarian Party, founded by Gary Iverson. Pimp Daddy During the Presidential election it came to light that Gary Iverson had been running a prostitution ring in D.C for the time of his term. It is unknown the extent of his crimes but Iverson maintains it was all consensual and no minors were involved. Many politicians were arrested and implicated in this scandal, Iverson was arrested and spent over a year in jail after being sentenced to 20 on 5 counts of prostitution and human trafficking. The Supreme Court ultimately took his case and after much deliberation decided in Iverson's favor 2-1-1 in a landmark case legalizing Prostitution federally. Iverson Era After being released from Prison following the decision Gary walked to his awaiting car amidst crowds of protesters, Iverson stalled entering his car turning to the crowd and news cameras and exclaimed "Free at last! Thank God Almighty I am free at last!" the crowds then overran the police barricades and hospitalized Gary, his condition is critical and it is unknown if he lives. Quotes * I am an Agent of Love * They call me the Friend Maker * Free at last! thank God almighty I am free at last * Brewer is a bitch * Don't get me started on Yildiz's affinity for girls willing to fecal play. * "Strength, Freedom, Prosperity, America." Category:Jailed Category:Activist Category:Party Leaders Category:Representatives Category:Business Category:Supreme Court Category:Presidential Candidates